


HELP ME (Story has been Found)

by kitsxnes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsxnes/pseuds/kitsxnes
Summary: HELP ME.:(Hi carats, some time ago, i read a fic about Woozi being pregnant with Wonwoo's baby, but neither he or wonwoo knew about, so he ends up having contractions in the practice room (i think, but he doesnt know that) and Jeonghan notices Woozi's discomfort (okay im not gonna tell the whole story) So Wonwoo finds out that he is the father to that baby, like storms off (i dont rmbr) and Woozi later on says that he wants Jeonghan to be the baby's father and so on...UPDATE: THE STORY HAS BEEN FOUNF AND IT'S CALLED"YOU'RE A LITTLE SOUR BOY" by @thiccheart <3
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	HELP ME (Story has been Found)

Woozi being pregnant but he doesn't know that at all and Wonwoo is responsible and then Woozi starts to have contractions in the practice room and ends up leaving the practice room, Jeonghan (I think) notices or just follows him; then i think he ends up giving birth in a bathroom(?) And so on...

Wonwoo finds out he is the other father to that baby and storms off, as if not accepting the baby, Jeonghan follows him and then at the end Wonwoo ends up meeting his child, so it is a happy ending.

I don't remember if it was ABO, i just remember Woozi being pregnant.

PLS HELP ME 😞

❤

Here's the link to the story:)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491271

Hope you enjoy just like I did!


End file.
